


More Than One Option

by tashalou94



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Choices, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jason thinks too far ahead, M/M, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been in Atlantis for a while, but not entirely knowing their customs and culture, Jason's love for Ariadne and also Pythagoras is becoming harder to hide. But who does he choose? Seeing Jason mopping, Pythagoras gives Jason a lesson on the topic of love within Atlantis. Jason then has some ideas, needing some parchment, involving some future plans. All is well, until the parchment is discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, well the customs here might not be entirely correct, but that's what drives the story, so hush your mush, like it or lump it. The characters are not mine and they belong to the writers.
> 
> The idea came after watching Episode 12, but has nothing in relation to it, so I'm not dropping any spoilers and ruining it for people.

Ariadne or Pythagoras? The decision had been bothering Jason’s mind for a while now. When Jason arrived in Atlantis through the gateway, he knew through the words of the Oracle that he had been born in Atlantis, but he’d been taken to the other world when he was a baby, having many enemies. Jason was beginning to learn his true identity, but one thing that concerned Jason was as a citizen, how long would he remain in Atlantis before the city became lost? Will he die? Will he survive? Will he return through the gateway?

Having to settle down and live like everyone else, Jason had become unexpectedly acquainted with Pythagoras ‘the triangle guy’ and Hercules, as well as knowing Medusa and the royal family, particularly Princess Ariadne.

Although love does not strike and blossom instantly, throughout his time, there was something that drew him closer to both Ariadne and Pythagoras, Jason often allowing his thoughts and dreams to be displayed before him during those few moments to himself or during lazy afternoons.

The first of his problems was Ariadne, Princess of Atlantis and soon to be heir of the throne. Naïve but strong, Jason often got involved with family affairs, having first met when Jason sacrificed himself to kill the minotaur in Pythagoras’ place, Pythagoras having saved Jason’s life the day before when they first met. Ariadne was coming to an age of marriage, a time where she’s ready to have children and make a life of her own. She had courage, standing up to her stepmother, Pasiphae, and had strong beliefs, but she needed a little more time to fully be able to develop into the role of Queen.

He knew that the princess was no longer betrothed to Heptarian and that Pasiphae for the time being was going to be a rather unmoveable obstacle, but with Minos’ ill-health, his reign soon coming to an unfortunate end, Ariadne is in need of a husband, and who better not to pair up than with him? That’s being a bit egoistic isn’t it? But you get the idea. He already knows that Ariadne has the eye for him, she’s even kissed him once, but she did mention that they simply couldn’t be together due to their place in society. What if she was to change that? Because deep down it seemed that this could potentially work.

Then there was Pythagoras, wonderful, intelligent Pythagoras, or Pythy, as Jason had lately begun to nickname him (because Pythagoras was rather a mouthful to say). Smart, intelligent, witty and beautiful. Jason had pretty much crashed into Pythagoras’ life the day he came to Atlantis, then being a fugitive running from the guards. It was nice enough for Pythagoras to hide him from the guards and then take him in, much to Hercules’ initial disproval. Often, Jason would gaze into space, watching Pythagoras working at the table, fingers elegantly holding the ruler as he drew triangles and continued to work on his theorem, the young man often becoming frustrated when a particular triangle wasn’t working with him. Of the more likely blossoming relationship of the two in question, as much as Jason loved Pythagoras, - as in mind, body and soul - did Pythagoras love him back? Basically, Jason was done for.

It was one of those afternoons where not much was really going on. Jason was mindlessly daydreaming at home, his broad, naked chest catching the last glimpse of sun, the afternoon becoming night. Distracting him was Hercules, who had not long come home. Pythagoras had found the poor creature mopping at the tavern through Medusa and not being able to find a cure for her cursed formation. Pythagoras had tried to assure the older man that a cure lurks somewhere, but for now they’ll continue to hope, pray, believe and search, Medusa returning home once the cure was found.

Hercules had tried to catch Jason’s attention, half a loaf of bread in his hand, Pythagoras carrying some cheese. “Jason?” No reply.

“Jason!” Hercules whacked Jason’s shoulder to bring him back to reality. Jason gradually turned his head in Hercules’ direction, looking as if nothing important had really gone on, and that he was focusing on something, or rather trying to. “Yes?”

“We’ve brought food. We’ve saved you and Pythagoras half a loaf along with some cheese.” Pythagoras rolled his eyes at Hercules, coming over to the table where Jason’ was sitting. Pythagoras placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. He knew something was bothering Jason but felt that it’s not right to ask in front of others, so he left it. Instead he tried to relieve some of the tension out of Jason through light-hearted banter. “Yeah, it would have been more if Hercules hadn’t decided to munch on the other half coming back from the market.” Jason faintly smiled.

“At least it’s gone to a good home. I rather enjoyed that.”

“Are you sure?” Jason quirks, Pythagoras lightly nudging him, both men containing smirks. Hercules pulls a face and continues to back up his argument. “Yeah, well, half a loaf is better than none.” This both must agree to, the three often going hungry due to having no money.

“True.” Jason returned to his quiet form, half heartedly tearing his portion of bread apart and nibbling it. Pythagoras also remained quiet. Hercules eyed Jason, frustrated over Jason’s mopping. “What is with you today? I know, let’s all have a drink!” Pythagoras glares at Hercules, who realises that this a serious topic, and one that isn’t going to be resolved over wine.

“Right, if so then, I shall turn in for the night.” It wouldn’t be long before nearly everyone else would also turn in, and for Hercules, going to the tavern with no money and the three of them more or less starving wasn’t a good idea, turning in early the better option. Hercules departed himself from the group, firmly closing the door behind him. Leaving Pythagoras and Jason alone, this gave them the chance to talk.

Pythagoras’ hand went back to Jason’s shoulder, Jason finishing the remaining piece of bread off. Affectionately squeezing, Pythagoras’ voice remained low and calm, his voice more intimate with the man next to him. Pythagoras was deeply concerned for his friend.  “Jason?”

This time round, Jason was much more alert but the pain remained, his eyes showing sorrow, the same matter troubling him. “Hmm?”

“You know that whatever is troubling you, you know you can always tell me. Whatever it is, you ought to know that I will remain by your side whatever the cost. I stand with you, Jason.” Jason remained quiet. “It’s just, you don’t seem yourself today; you haven’t in the last few days. I know something is troubling you and I just want to be sure that you are okay.”

“It’s nothing. Nothing of which should be any concern to anyone. It’s just me and my crazy mind playing games with me.”

“It’s something. I can see it in your eyes. You’re carrying something heavy and you wish to get it off your shoulders.”

Jason sighed, knowing that the burden he was currently carrying, that of his love life and the secrecy of his true identity couldn’t be revealed for the sake and safety of everyone. “I can’t. That’s the problem, and that’s how it’ll always remain.” Pythagoras glanced away, his left arm wrapping around Jason’s shoulders, giving him a sideward hug. “If you don’t mind, I think I shall also turn in for the night.”

Pythagoras fondly smiled, glancing back at Jason. “Of course I don’t mind. Go ahead, it’s been a long day for us all and sleep is calling us.” Both men got up from the table, Pythagoras going towards his bedroom, leaving Jason with his bed. “Goodnight, Jason.”

“Night, Pyth.”

 

 

*************

 

 

Sleep never came. It had long passed the time when the last of the citizens of Atlantis were being dragged out of the tavern, the tavern closing for the night. The drunken citizens were finally at home, the streets quiet. The only sounds were the odd murmurs and scuffling about, a light breeze blowing through the city. Frustrated that he couldn’t shove the thoughts of loving one or the other to one side, Jason got up out of bed and went to the balcony, slumping down against the planks of wood, gazing into the night sky.

Pythagoras had noticed Jason move from his bed to the balcony. Pythagoras, like Jason, hadn’t slept a wink. Pythagoras was too worried about Jason to think about sleep. His agile body and quick mind and not always the best decision maker, he found Jason to be comforting, compassionate and a caring friend, which, over time, Pythagoras had to come to fall in love with. Jason’s keen interests in Ariadne never allowed Pythagoras to have the courage to admit his feelings though. Knowing that lying in bed was useless, Pythagoras went to grab a drink from the kitchen. Soon downing the contents, Pythagoras crept towards the balcony. Jason gazed at the stars, calm and enjoying solitude. Staying mute, Pythagoras slid down to the ground, settling next to Jason.

“Quiet, isn’t it?” Jason began, not bothering to look at his friend.

Pythagoras turned to gaze at his friend. “Indeed. Can’t sleep?”

“No. You?”

“No.” For a few minutes, neither said a word. That was until Jason attempted to tell Pythagoras what was in his heart.

“You know… what you said earlier? About being there for me?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I just want to you to know that whenever you need someone, I’ll always be with you.” Pythagoras shifted, turning to meet Jason, a fond smile on his face. “I know.”

“And, well, the thing that’s bothering me is… I’m in love.”

“Well, that’s good isn’t it? You like Ariadne.”

“Yes, I know that. But, I also love someone else. A man. And it hurts knowing that I love this man more than anything in the world, but I also love her; it hurts knowing that I have to choose one between the two. It just makes things unfair. What if I make the wrong decision and later regret it?”

“Is this how your customs and culture work where you’re from? You love one and one only?”

“Well, we can feel affection towards anyone, well, we can where I’m from anyway. Some places there are restrictions, but back there when we decide to be with someone, it is only one person. To be with more than one is considered shameful.”

“Would that make the gods angry?”

“You could say that, yes. Only, back there, people follow, worship and believe in a single god, just with different traditions and customs.”

“Here it’s a little different. Here you can love many people simultaneously. For example, you may wish to marry a woman, but you also have a male lover. You do share with the male but you also love the female. You can’t marry more than one at one time, but you can have many lovers. Just don’t have too many though, we have to be fair.” Jason chuckled. “It’s quite common here.”

“Have you ever had a lover?”

“No. People say I’m too attached to my triangles, which I admit, I devote my life to my work, but I also have room for love. I just really haven’t found the right one yet. I do indeed love someone, a man to be exact, but I couldn’t have him. I wouldn’t know how.”

“How to love? Just be you. If people can’t love you for who you are, then there’s no point in going ahead with it. They’re not worthy of you.”

“Whoever you love would more than love you back.”

“The same for you.”

“Just tell him how you truly feel. That whenever you see him your heart pounds, how you’d love to have him in your arms, kissing him and showing your love for… sorry, I’m terrible.”

“No, you’re not. You’re brilliant.”

“Thank you. Have you ever had a lover?”

“I’ve had flings, which is a term we use at home. They’re relationships but they never get serious and they don’t last long. I’ve never had a proper relationship.”

“You will.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Jason leant his head down on Pythagoras’ shoulder, Pythagoras bringing his arm around Jason, bringing Jason closer to him. “Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

Jason grinned. “No.” Pythagoras was curious.

“Is this one of your customs?”

“It’s a way of showing affection, whether it be to a friend or a lover. It’s us showing how much we appreciate them, how much I appreciate you and all the things you’ve done for me since I’ve been here in Atlantis, how dear you are to me, how much I care about you.”

Pythagoras leant his head against Jason’s, sighing with satisfaction. “It’s nice. I like it. It seems rather intimate but something that can mean a million things, like showing a sign or form of love for someone.”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.” For a while, this was how they remained. It was only when a yawn escaped Jason that he removed his head, Pythagoras noticing. “Something wrong?”

“I’m going to turn in and try and get some sleep before dawn.”

“I think I shall do the same.” Jason got up from off the balcony floor, outstretching a hand to help Pythagoras up. Both on their feet, Jason thought of something spontaneously, not realising what he had said until he’d mentioned it. “Could you stay with me tonight? Sleep with me?”

“Of course, if it helps.”

“Sorry, I-“

“It’s okay.” Pythagoras leant in and intimately embraced Jason, holding each other tight, not daring to let the other go. Breaking, Pythagoras brought Jason back inside and towards the bed.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having found about the culture of love and the customs in Atlantis from Pythagoras, Jason wakes up to Pythagoras working on his triangles at the table. Reviewing Pythagoras' answer in his head, Jason comes up with an idea. Things are fine until his written down idea is found.

Broad daylight hit Jason’s face as he tossed and turned, still trying to sleep for those extra few minutes. Save for him, the bed was empty. He could have sworn that someone else had joined him last night. It wasn’t Ariadne; he hadn’t seen her for at least two days. It definitely wasn’t Hercules as he wasn’t drunk and his thoughts lay with Medusa. Even if he were drunk, he wouldn’t dare to attempt to sleep in Jason’s bed. He’d also been the first one to turn in last night, and either Jason or Pythagoras hadn’t seen Hercules since. Pythagoras. Jason shuffled, his thoughts swimming in his brain, images of Pythagoras appearing and what Jason loved about him, Jason dreaming. He then realised that it was Pythagoras who was with him last night as he rose with a gasp. Where was he? Jason scanned the main room to find Pythagoras staring at him from the table, concerned for his friend.

“Pythagoras!”

Pythagoras came away from the table to sit by Jason at his bedside, checking Jason over, touching his naked torso. “Jason? Are you alright?”

“I… I’m fine. It’s just, I woke and the other side of the bed was empty. I wondered where you’d gone.”

“I woke early, just as dawn was approaching. I didn’t have much to do so I gathered my items and continued to work on my triangles. I’ve been sitting at the table since, well, except now that is.”

“Oh,” was all Jason could mutter. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yes” Pythagoras let go of Jason and went back to the table to focus on his triangles. “Where’s Hercules?”

“Still in bed,” Pythagoras muttered, focused on his parchment.

Jason reviewed Pythagoras’ reply to him, of what he had told Jason the night before. Citizens of Atlantis had multiple lovers. Could it work that Jason could love Ariadne but also love Pythagoras? No, it didn’t seem right, and although Jason had been living in Atlantis for a while now, he was brought up with English customs, and the idea of multiple lovers was considered shameful. He’d need to map his thoughts and review his options. But how? Then Jason noticed the scrap pieces of parchment on the table along with the extra pencil. Jason had an idea. Jason got himself together and got dressed.

Once dressed, Jason made his way to the table and eyed Pythagoras, admiring him. Pythagoras noticed that he was being stared at, dropping his pencil to the parchment to glance up at Jason. “Yes.”

“Is it okay if I can use a piece of parchment and a pencil? I need to write something down. It’s important. It can be a scrap if need be-“ Pythagoras grinned, a hand going to Jason’s shoulder. “Of course. Take what you need.” Pythagoras handed Jason a piece of parchment and his other pencil, which had been recently been sharpened. “Thank you.”

Taking them, he rounded the table and back towards the balcony, today likely to be another boiling hot day. Before Jason reached the balcony, Pythagoras halted him. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Much better, thank you.” Jason was still worried, but a little relived thanks to Pythagoras. Pythagoras left Jason, Hercules opening his door and scuffling across the main room, scrounging for food and wine.

 

****************

 

Out on the balcony, Jason had split the parchment into two, using one side for Ariadne and the other side for Pythagoras. There he wrote two tables for each person, their pros and cons on Jason being a relationship with him, and what he loves about them.

Hercules had left their home early that morning, and Pythagoras had popped out to the market to buy food with whatever money they had left. With Jason’s list finished but still needing advice, Jason collected the piece of parchment along with the pencil. Placing the pencil back on the table, Jason folded the piece of parchment and hid it under his pillow. Hopefully then no one would go snooping. He then left the house to seek the Oracle.

 

*****************

 

What Jason wouldn’t expect to happen, much to his misfortune was a series of strong winds blowing through Atlantis. Wind easily travelled through the house, causing Pythagoras’ pieces of parchment to be scattered across the floor. Jason’s parchment had also come away from under the pillow, lying with the other pieces, regardless if he’d carelessly placed it underneath his pillow.

“Jason? Hercules? I’ve bought food!” Pythagoras made his way back inside from the market, dropping the contents to the table. Having no reply from either, he realised that neither were yet back, and so for now he’d leave the food to one side. He knew the winds were strong whilst he was out and he had an idea of the mess the winds would leave behind. Sighing, he noticed the mess on the floor and began to clean. Collecting his pieces of parchment together and placing them on the table, he then came across Jason’s list, some scribbles of triangles on the other side. Although this was private, Pythagoras was curious as to why his name was on the parchment written in Jason’s handwriting. Noticing Jason’s feelings for him, he immediately folded the parchment back up and placed this back on Jason’s bed where it belonged. Keeping quiet, he returned to tidying the house.

An hour or so later Jason returned, having time to review his thoughts from the Oracle’s riddles, still unclear of which path he should take. It was likely an easier chance of being in a relationship with Pythagoras than it was being with Ariadne. Pushing the front door open, he noticed Pythagoras at the table continuing to work. Lightly smiling, he came to Pythagoras and squeezed his shoulder, acknowledging his presence. “Hi.”

Pythagoras glanced up and faintly smiled, the older man particularly focused on this one triangle. “Hi. Good walk?”

“I went to see the Oracle. I needed some advice.” Pythagoras shuffled across to make room for Jason, Jason relaxing against the table next to the mathematician.

“And did she give the right advice?”

Jason shrugged. “Not really. I suppose this is a matter I have to work out for myself. How was your day?”

“No different really. Triangles, going to the market and then having to tidy up because of the strong winds.” Jason froze, wondering about his notes. Getting up from the table, Jason hesitantly went over to his bed, noticing the scrap piece on his bed, rather than under his pillow. Pythagoras noticed Jason’s hesitancy. “Something wrong?”

Jason grabbed the parchment off his bed, unfolding it to check, his eyes on Pythagoras, who was now eyeing him. “You said you’d tidied up?”

“Did you place this on my bed?”

“Yes. All the pieces of parchment were on the floor, even yours. I didn’t read it! I just noticed your handwriting and my name. Knowing it belonged to you and it was private, I folded it up and placed it back on your bed.”

“There’s something else that you know about it.”

“I noticed that you have feelings for me. I don’t know about anything else. That’s the part where I noticed my name.” Jason dropped the piece, allowing it to fall on the floor. His hands went through his hair and his eyes shut, not wanting to see Pythagoras’ reaction. Dropping to the bed, he shielded himself from everything. Pythagoras could see Jason’s reaction, and so left the table to come to Jason’s bedside. Shuffling so that he was on the edge of his bed, trying not to fall off, Pythagoras wondered, knowing his lack of knowledge on the subject of women, how to soothe someone, even if it was Jason rather than a woman. How could you soothe the man that you loved from the pain? Eyeing the curls, gingerly Pythagoras threaded his long, pale fingers through Jason’s hair and began to stroke, Jason easing into the touch, a fond smile growing along with a blush. “Pyth, mmm, it’s nice.”

“I must be doing something good then,” Pythagoras muttered to himself. Jason stretched out across the bed like a cat and twisted over so that he could face Pythagoras, Pythagoras eyeing him adoringly, still continuing to stroke. “You’re not angry.”

Pythagoras shrugged his shoulders, continuing to eye him with adoration, beaming that grin that Jason went head over heels for. “Why should I be angry?”

“But you know…”

“Yes, I’m still not angry though. How could I be angry with you? If anything, you should be angry with me for looking.”

“You weren’t to know. You were being a good person by cleaning.”

Pythagoras wasn’t sure that Jason loved him in the way he loved Ariadne, and so to find out, he’d have to find out. “Prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“That you love me.” Pythagoras could tell that Jason at least had some affection for him, a wild red blush appearing across his cheeks and neck from Pythagoras’ gentle touches. Eyeing his lips, Jason rose up from the bed and stretched his legs to the other side, allowing him to shuffle closer to the blond. Without warning, Jason cupped Pythagoras’ cheek and closed the gap between them. Gasping due to no warning, Pythagoras was soon replying to the kiss, Jason gasping at the shock result. Parting, Jason gazed at Pythagoras with shock.

“You kissed me back.”

“Yes.”

“You-“ Jason smiled with hope.

“Yes,” Pythagoras smiled with glee as he pressed their lips together again, Jason’s one hand cupping Pythagoras’ neck, the other fisting a handful of his shirt.

“I love you, Pythagoras,” Jason muttered in between kisses.

“And I you, Jason. Don’t worry, we’ll make it work somehow – Jase…” Pythagoras whispered into Jason’s ear as Jason latched himself to Pythagoras’ neck, a moan escaping him.

 

***************

Hercules made his way up the steps before reaching their house. He could hear whispering and other things on the other side. What were the lads on about this time? Staying mute, Hercules opened the door to find food on the table, much to his satisfaction. Making his way towards the table, an object on the floor almost made the older man trip over. Regaining his balance, his gaze shifted to the floor, finding Jason’s chest plate. When his bed was the other side of the room, what was that doing there? Scanning the room, he then came across Pythagoras’ shirt, also on the floor. Bizarre, Hercules thought to himself, Pythagoras never slips his shirt off (unless they’re at the baths), even at the most boiling temperatures. Unless… Hercules glanced towards Pythagoras’ room, no one in there, but he could hear people kissing and… Oh god! His gaze switched to Jason’s bed, where he found both of them shirtless, discovering each other. “Well about time,” Hercules muttered to himself as he backed towards the front door. Hitting the wooden door, he made his way out. Food could wait.

 


End file.
